Revenge of the Flygon
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: This is an old story I've written in 2015. It's a post Betrayal story combined with the two Pokémon anime episodes that took place at the White Ruins. It's an alternative story on the death of Colress and Team Plasma. And personally, I really wish it was Ash's Charizard who put my Flygon, Hyperstar, out of his misery. Why I would want that, I won't tell you. I have my reasons.


Revenge of the Flygon

It has been 3 Years since my previous battle with Team Plasma and the near deaths of Colress and Ghetsis at the hands of my Flygon, Hyperstar. Emotionally fractured by Colress betraying me, but more shaken at the attempted murder towards him and Ghetsis, I sent Hyperstar into the PC and promised myself that I would never use him again. Inside the Pokemon Center in Humilau City, I began to feel uneasy until Jaller, my current Charizard, came out of his Poke Ball and attempted to comfort me.

"I still can't believe it happened…" I told Jaller.

I began to have flashbacks about Hyperstar's attempts to kill Colress and Ghetsis. I remembered what had happened after I defeated Colress. Enraged at him for fracturing my emotions, Hyperstar grabbed Colress by the throat and began choking him to death.

"You cold-hearted bastard! I'll never forgive you!" Hyperstar roared in Pokemon language and in anger.

Though my emotions were still fractured, I didn't want Hyperstar to resort to killing.

"Hyperstar, enough!" I called out, but he didn't listen to me.

"Hyperstar! Let him go!" I said one last time.

This time, Hyperstar released Colress who gasped for air. Afraid of almost being killed, he fled the Plasma Frigate. I then remembered the very moment of Ghetsis's defeat. Hyperstar rushed at him and gored him with his claws as vengeance for using Colress to betray me, shocking both N and Reshiram. Mortally wounded and bleeding heavily, Ghetsis yelled in anger before collapsing and falling unconscious, and then a member of the Shadow Triad appears only to witness the carnage.

"Lord Ghetsis!" he shouted as he picked up the body of his near fatally-wounded master.

Facing Hyperstar, he said "Look what you've done you monster! You will pay!"

The Shadow Traid member then disappears with Ghetsis in tow. N slowly began to approach Hyperstar. Though afraid of him, N wanted to understand why Hyperstar did what he did.

"Why?" N asked, "Why did you, no, how could you, do something like this?"

N motioned a hand towards the enraged Flygon, only to have it swatted away.

"Because Ghetsis used Colress to betray my trainer!" Hyperstar roard.

Afraid of getting hurt, N backed away and got on Reshiram who flew off in a hurry. As the flashback ends, the trainer PC begins sparking, and in a flash of light, Hyperstar emerges from it and flies out of the Pokemon Center.

"Hyperstar! Come back!" I called out as Jaller and I ran outside, but the rogue Flygon didn't listen and flew off.

Wasting no time, I got on Drakaiser who took off after Hyperstar. I had a bad feeling that Hyperstar was going to finish what he started, and this time, there would be no reasoning with him. Jaller and I chased Hyperstar into the White Ruins where Team Plasma was battling Team Rocket, Looker, Professor Juniper and her assistants, and even Ash and his friends. Spotting Colress who was about to activate the Pokemon mind control machine, Hyperstar unleashed a powerful Draco Meteor attack that began striking down everything in its way. No one was safe from the attack. Not Team Plasma, not Team Rocket, not Professor Juniper and her assistants, not Ash and his friends, and especially, not all the Pokemon that were battling. As the meteors began striking everyone, I noticed one of them about to hit Ash's Charizard. Getting off Drakaiser, I rushed towards Charizard as fast as I could.

"Look out!" I called out, managing to push Charizard out of the way, only to get nailed by the Draco Meteor.

Surprised that I got hurt, Drakaiser rushed over to me and helped me to my feet. Hyperstar then began using Giga Drain to absorb the life force of Team Plasma and their Pokemon, killing them off one by one. Charizard rushed over to Jaller, concerned about me.

"Stop him…" I said as I feebly pointed to Hyperstar.

Colress struggled to his feet, noticing his mind control machine was destroyed in the attack.

"S-Stop… Please…" he begged as he began limping towards Hyperstar who had finished draining Ghetsis of his life energy.

Facing Colress, Hyperstar glared and knocked Colress down with a swing of his tail.

"No more… Please… I'm sorry…" Colress pleaded.

"Liar!" Hyperstar roared in Pokemon language as he picked Colress up and began strangling him.

"You're with Ghetsis! You helped him hurt my trainer!"

"Let him go, Hyperstar!" Charizard said as he flew towards the enraged Flygon.

However, Hyperstar didn't listen, causing Colress to plead more.

"Let him go!" Charizard said one last time.

This time, Hyperstar released Colress who fell to the ground, dead. Still angry, Hyperstar roared "He turned against my trainer!"

"You have done that yourself!" Charizard replied.

Hyperstar looked back at me and then roared "You'll never take him from me!" at Charizard.

"Your anger and your lust for vengeance have nearly done that. You have allowed your anger to twist your mind until now, until now have become the very thing your trainer has feared."

"Don't lecture me, Charizard." Hyperstar scoffed "I see through the lies of Team Plasma! I do not fear the anger as you do! I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my trainer's future!"

"Your trainer's future?" Charizard inquired.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Hyperstar threatened.

"Hyperstar, your methods are without mercy, they bring death and destruction!"

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!"

"Only a rogue Pokemon deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."

"You will try."

With that, the battle between Charizard and Hyperstar starts off with their Flamethrower attacks colliding. The battle between them starts to get fierce as their attacks match blow for blow. Though Hyperstar had Draco Meteor, Charizard managed to avoid it. Eventually, Hyperstar began to weaken as he fell to one knee, almost defeated.

"It's over, Hyperstar! I've got the upper hand!" Charizard said.

"You underestimate my power!" Hyperstar roared as he got to his feet and flew towards Ash, about to drain him of his life force.

"Don't do it!" Charizard said as he flew after Hyperstar, but the rogue Flygon was about to use the attack on Charizard's trainer.

"No!" Charizard roared.

Without time to think, Charizard nails Hyperstar in the back of the head with a powerful Dragon Tail attack, causing the Flygon to fall to the ground.

"Hyperstar!" I cried as I leaped out of Drakaiser's arms and ran to Hyperstar's side before picking him up.

"All I, ah, wanted… Was for… You to… be, ah, happy. But look… at what I've done…" Hyperstar says as tears begin flowing from his eyes.

"I've caused so much death and destruction… I'm so sorry…"

Unable to hold on to his life any longer, Hyperstar dies shortly.


End file.
